EXO'S VALENTINE EVENT : SNOW WHITE
by ThehunGoGreen
Summary: Para EXO members mutusin buat bikin drama 'SNOW WHITE' versi mereka sendiri dalam rangka Valentine 2013. Yang pastinya, alurnya ga bener. WARNING! OT12 YAOI INSIDE! BAHASA CAMPURAN! KARAKTER OOC SEMUA! GEJE! Mohon dimakluuum! RnR please yap! A LOT OF HEART FROM EXO TO FANS FOR VALENTINE - HAPPY VALENTINE!


**TITLE : EXO'S VALENTINE EVENT : SNOW WHITE **

**DISCLAIMER : CHARACTERS ARE GOD'S AND THEMSELVES, PLOT AND IMAGINATION BY THEHUNGOGREEN, SNOW WHITE'S ORIGINAL PLOT IS ITSELF'S.**

**RATE : T ATO M. **

**WARNING! OOC! GEJE! NYELENEH! DE ES BE DE ES BE!**

**.**

**.**

**DO NOT COPY OR PLAGIARISM MY STORY OKAY!**

**HAPPY READING, DEAR MY READERS!**

* * *

**_Apa yang Kpop Idol bikin buat event Valentine?_**

**_Bikin fansigning?_**

**_Udah banyak._**

**_Bikin freehug stand?_**

**_Udaaah,_**

**_Bikin stand tuker kado?_**

**_Udah jugaaaa_**

**_Bikin sesi foto bareng?_**

**_Udah pula._**

**_Bikin lagu?_**

**_Udah ada._**

**_Hmm… apa ya yang belum…_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**"BIKIN OPERA VAN EXO!"**

Itulah celetukan yang keluar dari Suho pas anak-anak EXO pada ngumpul sempit-sempitan di ruang tamu dorm EXO-K, sambil nonton Opera Van Java. Merakyat is the best.

"Apa?" tanya Chen. "Kita ngapain?"

"Kita bikin sejenis opera drama gitu, dari dongeng apa gitu… nah kita upload deh ke youtube buat fans, dalam rangka hari Valentine! Rame ga tuh! Kita aktingnya di tengah rumah aja, tapi dibikin mirip kayak setting cerita gitu!" seru Suho riang. "Gue JENIUS kan?"

"Hmm oke juga." kata Kai. "Cerita apa nih?" tanyanya lagi.

"OH OH OH GUE TAU GUE TAU!" teriak Luhan. Semuanya ngeliat ke dia. "Apa ceritanya, Han?"

"SLEEPING BEAUTY! BIAR GUE JADI SLEEPING BEAUTYNYA, DAN GUE GA BANYAK DIALOG, CUMA MOLOR DOANG!"

Sikamvret.

Luhan langsung nerima bogeman big cola.

" IDE DITOLAK! ENAK DI ELU DONG, DASAR *UNCAL!" sungut Xiumin. "YANG LAIN?"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, sama Tao ngacung.

"Sebutin ide kalian," kata Suho.

Tao masang muka serius. "Twilight."

Baekhyun senyum. "Putih Abu Abu season 2 in Korea."

Chanyeol nyengir. "RADEN KIANSANTANG!"

**PLAK PLAK PLAK**

Ketiganya dapet ciuman sendal WC bertuliskan 'PROPERTI CHEN : JANGAN SENTUH' dari Suho. Suho lalu mencak mencak.

"TAO! TWILIGHT ITU CERITANYA KEPANJANGAN! BAEKHYUN, PUTIH ABU-ABU ITU TERLALU SINETRON! CHANYEOL, RADEN KIANSANTANG ITU GA PAS BUAT VALENTINE! AYOLAH KAWAAAAN"

Tao pouting. "Padahal Twilight kan sosweet. Daripada gue usulin dramanya Silat Cina."

Baekhyun potuting juga. "Padahal kan kisah cinta Nina sama Kelvin tuh asik juga. Ga lupa si Kamseupay Iuwhh."

Chanyeol toel-toel tembok kecewa. "Harimau di pelem Raden Kiansantang kan kece…"

"Harimau indosiar -_-" pikir Lay. Dia terus asik kembali ke iPad-nya sambil maen Temple-Run.

"YESSSSSSS INI CHECKPOINT TERJAUH YANG GUE DAPET! POINTNYA PALING GEDE YES YES YES" seru Lay sambil asik maenin iPad-nya.

Dan lalu iPad-nya digoyang-goyang sama Kai.

Ampe game over.

Lay pun mangap.

"ANJIR!"

"HUAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH"

"KADIEU SIAA! JADI WEH GAME OVER!" teriak Lay kenceng sambil lari ngejar Kai. Kai kabur ampe nabrak Xiumin.

**BRUKK!**

Dan si tetua EXO itu kayaknya lagi BETE.

**PLAK PLAK PLAK!**

"Oranglain lagi bingung milih cerita, elo berdua malah sibuk maen iPad sama ngerjain orang." omel Xiumin setelah ngegaplok dua dongsaeng-nya itu.

Dio nyamperin Xiumin. "Em, hyung…gimana biar sederhana, kita maenin Snow White aja…simple kan…" katanya. Chen ngangguk. "Hm bener tuh hyung, Snow White aja! Pemerannya bisa disesuai-in!"

Sehun nyengir. "Luhan hyung jadi Thnow White-nya, teruth ntar gue cipok path dia pura-pura mati!"

"Busuk amat pikiran lo -_- cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" gumam Luhan. Sehun nyangkal. "Eittt, nggak lah! Itu namanya mencari berkah dalam thebuah momen indah!"

"Gue setuju, **Snow White **aja ya!" seru Suho. "Ayo ayo ayo, tentuin peran! Kris-hyung! Daritadi diem mulu, bikin kocokan buat peran drama sana gih!" kata Suho sambil narik-narik tangan Kris yang daritadi semedi(?) di sofa buat baca buku.

Ternyata Kris pake headset.

Setelah beberapa menit Suho noel-noel Kris [bahkan ampe ngegitik-gitik ketek Kris ampe dia nengok], Kris lalu buka headsetnya dan nengok kearah Suho. "…Lo ngomong apa sih? Ada apaan emang?"

…

Krik Krik Krik

Ternyata Kris ga merhatiin.

Kampret.

* * *

"INI KOCOKANNYAAAA!" teriak Luhan kesenengan sambil ngocok-ngocok gelas isi kertas yang digulung, terus mulut gelasnya ditutup plastik yang dipasangin pake karet. Tak lupa dibolongin di tengahnya biar kertasnya bisa keluar pas dikocok.

Tipikal kocokan sederhana.

"Mau arisan apa ngundi nih =_=a" pikir Tao. Luhan lalu duduk sidakep di depan para member. "Oke. Gue sama Kris yang bikin ini kocokan. Gue yang ngegulung dan bikin gelasnya, Kris yang nulis kertasnya. Dan disini ada 12 peran, ada NARATOR SEKALIGUS KAMERAMEN, PUTRI SALJU ALIAS SNOW WHITE, RATU JAHAT, CERMIN, PEMBURU, PANGERAN, terus sisanya jadi KURCACI deh."

"Kalo gitu kurcacinya cuma ada 6 orang dong… kurang 1," kata Baekhyun. Dio nepok-nepok punggung Baekhyun. "Sabar ya, harga daging sapi di pasar pasti turun. Sekarang emang harganya 100 ribu, jadi sabar aja kalo kita ga makan daging. Kan lagi ada kasus suap daging."

Krik Krik.

Baekhyun cengo.

"Ini anak sekalinya ngomong ga nyambung banget, sialan -_-" gumam Baekhyun. Dio nyengir. "Eh? Emang lagi ngomongin apa?"

"AYO AYO AYO SINI DIKOCOK YAAAA PERANNYAAAAAAAA" teriak Luhan.

semua member kecuali Dio teriak. "AYOOOOOOOOOOO"

Sementara Dio mikir keras.

"…Tadi gue dikacangin ya?"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit perebutan kertas kocokan yang diwarnai saling bacok(?), saling kentut(?), dan saling rebut bagai insiden pembagian BLT yang tidak terkendali, setiap member udah dapet peran masing-masing.

"E-Ekhem… ayo mulai buka. Semuanya buka dalam hitungan tiga, tapi jangan dibilangin nama peran yang kalian dapet ya!" kata Suho. Semua ngangguk ngerti.

"Oke," Kris mulai. "Satu….dua…TEEEEEEEEEE…..GAAAAAAAAAAA!"

SREEEK!

Kertas gulungan terbuka.

**"ALLAHU AKBARRRRR!" **

Semua member teriak histeris kecuali Kris.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Kris heran. "Ampe teriak gitu."

Tangan Kai masih gemeteran sambil megang kertas. "I-I-Ini…tulisan ini…."

"Kenapa tulisannya emang?" tanya Kris lagi. Kai ngelirik kearah Kris."

"T-Tulisannya…

.

.

.

.

**….ANCUR KAYAK CEKER AYAM! GUE GABISA BACAAAAA!"**

**JLEGERRRRRRR**

.

**PLAKKKKKK**

.

Keluarlah jurus silat Kris, kena telak kena idung Jongong alias Kai yang udah minimalis.

"JADI ELO NGATAIN TULISAN TANGAN GUE TULISAN CEKER AYAM, NGONG?! ITU CEKER NAGA, SIALAN!" tanya Kris emosi. "MASALAH BUAT LO?! POKOKNYA GUE BIKIN KOCOKAN. GUE NULIS DI KOCOKAN. SELESAI. EMANG KOCOKANNYA BUAT PRESIDEN, TULISANNYA HARUS BAGUS? BACOT AJA LO! GABISA BACA? ELO SUKA BOLOS KALI PAS PELAJARAN BACA TULIS!"

"Whoa whoa easy dude" kata Chen. "Kita ngerti kok tulisannya! Iya kan temen-temen?" kata Chen seraya ngelirik member lain.

Dan member lain ngelempar pandangan '_KITA? LO AJA KALI YANG NGERTI, KITA ENGGA. SANA TRANSLATE-IN TULISAN SI KRIS!'_

Akhirnya, dengan bantuan Mbah Google, Chen berhasil mengartikan tulisan Kris yang udah mirip tulisan kuno(?) itu.

Suho memulai acara. Dia batuk-batuk dulu, supaya keliatan berwibawa. BIAR GREGET.

"Ehem ehem. Oke mulai yaaaa. SIAPA YANG DAPET KERTAS TULISAN SNOW WHITE?"

Kai ngacung.

"Saya."

Hening seabad.

**"ANJEEEEEEEERRRR FITNAAAAAH! SNOW WHITE DARIMANA LO! ITEM GITU!"**

**"GA MANIS!"**

**"GA PUTIH!"**

**"GA BIBIR MERAH!"**

**"GA LEMAH LEMBUT!"**

**"GA GREGETTT!"**

Itulah respon spontan dari para member.

"Tai lo semua -_-" bales Kai atas cercaan yang dia dapet. "Gue juga gamau. Gue pengennya Dio jadi Snow White, gue jadi Pangeran."

"Jadi pangeran juga ga kebengeutan[kewajahan] lu, ngong." kata Tao sambil nyengir. Kai siap-siap mau lempar sendal, Lay pun ngelerai mereka. "Udah udah udah, jangan berteman(?). Ikhlasin aja si Jongong jadi Snow White, pada akhirnya dia bisa kita jadiin babu, jadi tukang bebersih rumah kurcaci. Ayo sekarang siapa yang jadi penyihir?" tanya Lay. Kai udah ngeliatin Lay pake pandangan _'Sialan, elo masih punya dendam sama gue ternyata, gue mau dibabu-in!'_

Baekhyun angkat ketek. "GUE JADI PENYIHIR ALIAS RATU CANTIK CETAR MEMBAHANA BADAAAAI!"

Chen nyeletuk. "Wah, kok bisa pas ya?"

"Sialan lu, kotak tipi! Sirik aja lo gue jadi ratu cantik, Chen!" sungut Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus ngebenerin poni. "Hmm, ga apa. Yang penting gue punya kekuasaan dan punya kecantikan sealam raya buahahahhaa"

"Tapi elo antagonis dan yang paling menderita ntar -_-" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun nyengir. "Gapapa. Gue bakalan bunuh Snow White dan gue paksa dia berjemur di Ancol 100 hari biar dia ga putih lagi! WAKAKAKAKA"

"Si Bacon udah kesurupan ratu jahat kayaknya." celetuk Xiumin.

"Menghayati peran." kata si Bihun.

"Gue kan udah item, kalo berjemur di Ancol, pulang-pulang ntar batu areng kalah item sama gue -_- gosong juga dah" gumam Kai.

"Ayo lanjut lanjut!" teriak Kris. "Woi cermin! Dimana luuu!"

"Disini kakanda!" seru Suho. "Gue jadi kaca!"

Lay lalu bawa pembersih kaca cling. "Gue semprot boleh?"

"Lo mau mata gue buta kena ciprat Cling apa -_-" kata Suho.

"Sulaaaay! Udah dulu Lay, lo jadi istri jangan penganiayaan pada suami! Yang jadi narrator siapa wooyyy?" teriak Kris udah kayak tukang obat ga laku-laku.

Dio senyum riang. "AKU HYUUUUNG~!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA TIDAAAAAKKKK" teriak Kai uring-uringan. "KALO GITU LO GA JADI PANGERAN YANG BAKALAN NYIUM GUE DONG NTARRRR HUWAAAAAAA, PADAHAL RENCANANYA PAS ELU NYIUM GUE, MAU GUE TARIK LU BIAR CIUMANNYA LEBIH DALEM DAN KITA BISA LOVEY DOVEY DI RUMAH KURCACIII!"

"Akal busuk lo, Kai -_-" komentar Baekhyun. Sekarang giliran Baekhyun jadi tukang obat. "PANGERAN SIAPA WOYYY"

Chen naik kursi dan masang taplak meja di lehernya—dijadiin jubah kali ya maksudnya. Beserta tangan memegang penggaruk punggung yang mungkin ia gunakan sebagai pedang.

**"GUE LAH SI PANGERAN CHENles, PANGERAN GANTENG ABAD DUA SATU WAKAKAKKAA"**

**JELEGERRR**

**JLEGARRRR**

Anak-anak teriak horror, dibacksound-in sama petir menyambar di luar jendela.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Chen berubah suram. "Biasa aja kali jangan histeris napa pas gue jadi pangeran, gue kan terkucil disini, jarang tampil di tipi, fans gue juga paling dikit. Sekali-kali biarin kan gue jadi salah satu pemeran utama -_-"

Para member jadi terharu. Dan prihatin karena emang bener karena si Chen itu agak agak terbully gitu [meskipun dia juga suka ngebully].

"Iya Chen gue ngerti penderitaan dan kesendirian lo, :( " kata Xiumin sambil meluk Chen.

AAAAAH…TOTWIITTT

Sementara itu Kai mojok dengan muka horror di sudut ruangan, kaki gemeter kayak nahan pipis, dan keringet dingin bercucuran.

Persis kayak udah ngeliat jurig begitu.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin! JADI ELU YANG BAKALAN NYIUM GUE? NAJESSS MENDING GUE MATI GA HIDUP LAGI!" teriak Kai sambil nyumput di balik gorden.

Dasar lebay.

"IDIH CUIH TRALALA, GUE JUGA OGAH NYIUM ELU!" teriak Chen sambil bikin suara 'hoekkk'. Sementara itu Dio nenangin Kai. "Tenang ya Kai… hyung pasti bantu kamu kok,"

"Makasih hyung yah,"

"Sama sama Kai :)"

Setelah momen KaiDo yang bertabur bunga entah darimana itu, Kris nyelamatin Dio dari sergapan tangan Kai yang udah mulai mau pegang-pegang pinggang Dio. "Oke oke lanjut! Yang jadi pemburu siapa?"

Kai meratapi kegagalannya buat pegang-pegang pinggang Dio. "Cih. Bule ngondek sialan."

Kris lalu ngijek kaki Kai.

"ANJIS NYERI!"

"Matakna tong macem macem ka urang n_n" kata Kris. "Ayo lanjutttt!"

"AKU JADI PEMBURUUUU :D" seru Luhan.

Sehun langsung nyamperin Luhan. "Hyung tau ga, kenapa hyung jadi pemburu?"

"Kenapa hun?"

"Karena kau telah…MEMANAH DAN MENANGKAP HATIKU DI HUTAN BELANTARA, HYUNG!" katanya sambil nyengir.

Anak-anak sweatdrop.

_'Ini anak masih aja bisa bikin gombalan garing!'_

Suho batuk[lagi]. "Uhuk uhuk. Oke sebagian udah dapet ya, terus enam lagi sisanya jadi kurcaci kan ya?"

Lalu, didapatilah hasil sebagai berikut ini.

**Kurcaci:**

**Kris**

**Chanyeol**

**Tao**

**Sehun**

**Lay **

**Xiumin**

…

Krik Krik Krik

"APA APAAAN INIII! SI KRIS CHANYEOL TAO SEHUN KURCACI DARI MANAAAAA?" teriak Suho histeris. Para member yang udah dapet peran sebelumnya juga histeris. "MENGAPA INI TERJADIIII!"

Kris Chanyeol Tao Sehun berpandangan satu sama lain.

"…Emang aneh kalo kita jadi kurcaci?" tanya Tao.

Chen nunjuk idung Tao. "SADAR BADAN DONG ELU! MANA ADA KURCACI TINGGINYA BEGITUAN!"

"Oh…iya juga sih ya."

Chanyeol nyengir. "Kurcacinya dapet anugrah dari Tuhan."

"Kalo gitu, namanya bukan kurcaci, koplak -_-" kata Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, Lay –Xiumin pasang wajah datar. "Jadi kita berdua ngepas gitu jadi kurcaci?"

"Hmm…iya, kalian buntet sih." jawab member serempak dengan nada datar. [padahal Suho-Dio kan lebih pendek juga dari mereka -a]

Lay-Xiumin gendok.

"….Balik ke Changsa dah gua," gumam Lay. Sementara Xiumin toel-toel antenna TV.

Suho senyum ngeliat Lay, terus meluk dia dari belakang. "Jangan balik dong, gue sepi ntar disini… meskipun elu kurcaci, kalo elu ngaca ke gue, sebagai kaca, gue senantiasa bilang kalo elu adalah manusia tercantik buat gue."

Lay naikin alis. "Kalo Ratu Jahat Baekhyun gimana?"

"Baekhyun kalah cantik sama elu."

"Kalo Snow White Kai?"

"Apalagi dia. Beda kasta sama lu, Lay. Ai laf yu Lay. Jangan balik okey?"

Lay ketawa denger kata-kata Suho.

Sementara itu, Kai udah pasang muka '=_='

"Beda kasta? Sialan pisan. Mun lain leader, gue gorolongin [gulingin] kana solokan dah."

Chanyeol ngakak. "Sayangnya dia leader. Ada juga elo yang digantung di tiang jemuran bu RT."

* * *

"OKE SIAP YAYAYAYAAA" teriak Dio. Kai riweuh. "BENTAR HYUNG GUE SUSAH NIH PAKE HIGHHEELS-NYAAAAA! ANJIR RIBET AMAT SIH INI GAUN CK"

"Lo keliatan kayak bences gitu wakakakaka" kata Chen sambil guling-guling. Kai ngelempar Chen pake highheels tepat di muka dan akhirnya Chen diem.

"Bagus." kata Kai. "Ayo beb, narasinya dimulai."

Dio lalu nyiapin kamera dan mic maenan—BIAR GREGET.

_(Buat Narasi dari Dio, narasinya bakalan digaris miring! Sipsip)_

"Uhuk uhuk tes tes satu dua tiga. Oke. Kita mulai yaaaa! _Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang putri cantik bernama Snow White yang berkulit seputih salju, bibir semerah darah, dan hati yang sangat baik hati. Ia tinggal bersama dengan ibu tirinya yang merupakan seorang ratu_."

"Anjir kalimatnya fitnah semua itu, Ngong -_-" kata Baekhyun sambil ngelirik Kai.

"Sirik aje lu." bales Kai.

Dio ngelanjutin narasi. "_Sang Ratu sangat cantik. Dia selalu bercermin pada cermin ajaib untuk bertanya siapa yang paling cantik di seluruh kerajaan_. Woy Baekhyun-hyung, Suho-hyung, siap siap!"

Baekhyun udah siap di posisi. Dia berdiri di depan Suho yang lagi megangin pigura foto gede yang udah bolong tengahnya, jadi keliatannya Suho ada di dalem pigura gitu.

"Cermin, Oh Cermin…" kata Baekhyun. "Siapa yang paling cantik di seluruh kerajaan ini? Gue? Gue kan? Okesip gue tau itu pasti gue."

"DIJAWAB JUGA BELOM!" omel Suho. Baekhyun ngikik. "Haha, damai. Oke. Cermin oh Cermin, siapa yang paling CANTIK KECE BIN GREGET DI SELURUH KERAJAAN INI?"

Suho masang senyum malaikat. "Wahai Ratuku, yang paling cantik di kerajaan ini adalah kau, Ratuku."

Suho lalu buang muka ke belakang dengan muka suram. "Sebenernya sih gue lebih kece dari elu. Cuma aja lagi tuntutan peran."

"HEH, MANA ADA CERMIN MUKA DUA GITU! KURANG AJAR BANGET!" omel Baekhyun. Suho ngebalik. "Heh elu kurang ajar ya, ngomong kasar ke gue pake capslock!"

"Ya elu jadi cermin kurang ajar! Gue tuh ratu lu, lu harus nurut sama gue!"

"Gue leader elu! Mau gue pecat dari EXO K?"

Baekhyun hening.

Suho senyum kemenangan.

KUASA LEADER, SOBAT! [meskipun Suho tetep leader terbully]

"O-Oke terusin. Ayo yang bener," kata Baekhyun. Suho dan dia akhirnya berdamai.

Dio lanjut narasi. "_Sang Cermin selalu mengatakan kalau ratunya adalah yang tercantik di seluruh kerajaan. Akan tetapi, pada suatu hari, sang Cermin berkata lain_."

"Cermin oh cermin, siapa yang paling kece di seluruh kerajaan?" tanya Baekhyun. Suho senyum manis. "Wahai ratuku, yang paling cantik di seluruh kerajaan adalah… SHIREEN SUNGKAR, ratuku!"

**BLETAKK!**

Penggaruk punggung naplok di muka Suho. "YANG BENER WOY!" omel Kris. Suho ngegumam. "Ck, dasar Kurcaci merangkap Sutradara."

Suho lalu take 1 kali lagi.

"Wahai ratuku, yang tercantik di seluruh kerajaan adalah Snow White, anak tirimu."

Baekhyun melotot.

**"APAAAAAAAA?!"**

**"TENEEEEENG"**

Suara Chen jadi backsound. Anak-anak ngelirik dia.

"Apa? Pangeran kan dikit maennya, jadi sambil nunggu, gue maenin backsoundnya aja, BIAR **GREGET**." jawab Chen. Baekhyun. "Em oke, elu jadi tukang **TENENG-TENENG **ngan oke. ayo lanjut."

Chen riang gembira.

Dia banyak partisipasinyaaaa! Horeee!

Ehem, oke lanjut.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin menyaingi kecantikanku! Nadya Hutagalung aja udah ngaku gue lebih cantik dari dia!" gumam Baekhyun. Dia lalu [pura-puranya] ngelirik keluar jendela buat ngelirik Snow White, disana Kai lagi loncat-loncatan ngejar Dio—dengan bibir yang dimanyunin.

"HYUUUUNG, GUE BELUM DAPET CIUMAN SELAMAT PAGIIII"

"JONGIIIIN! PERGI SANA, GUE MAU BACA NARASIIIII!"

Chanyeol datang melerai dengan cara nakut-nakutin Kai menggunakan kecoak boong-boongan.

"**EMMMMMAAAAAAAAAK!"** Kai lari tunggang langgang sambil megangin rok gaunnya. Chanyeol ngakak. "WAKAKAKAK RASAIN LU GANGGU NARATOR KENA IMBASNYA LO!"

"Makasih Chanyeol-hyuuung! Eh bukannya hyung juga takut kecoak?" tanya Dio. Chanyeol ketawa lebar. "huahahahaha yang ini mah ga takut, soalnya ini maenan!"

"Kalo yang ini?" tanya Suho sambil bawa kecoak asli.

Krik Krik Krik

Hening 5 detik.

"**EMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"** teriak Chanyeol histeris sambil lari-lari kesurupan, diikuti oleh member-member lain. Semuanya lari-lari kayak ada bom mendadak.

_Catatan : Kebanyakan member EXO takut kecoak. Di EXO-K, yang ga takut kecoak Cuma Suho. Jadi __**SUHO **__itu adalah KECOABUSTER a.k.a Pembasmi Kecoak a.k.a Tukang Usir Hama-nya EXO-K. Mata pencaharian sampingan selain jadi leader. Tarif goceng per kecoak. Sekian._

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA" Suho ngakak panjang dengan gaya antagonis, ampe akhirnya…

**BLETAKKKK!**

Kris bawa panci dan mukul kepala Suho.

"Kerja yang bener, Joonmyeon! TAKE 2!"

Kurcaci merangkap sutradara emang berkuasa.

Itulah Kris Wu.

.

.

.

"Aku harus mencari cara agar kecantikanku tidak tersaingi," kata Baekhyun. Dia udah masuk ke naskah cerita. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**KRING KRING KRING**

iPhone Baekhyun bunyi. Dia terus ngangkat teleponnya. "Halo?"

Disana ada suara Luhan. "Halo Ratu? Ini saya pemburu! Saya mau ngabarin, ada eyeliner baru loh di toko kosmetik deket kota, harganya—"

"Tunggu, elu tuh pemburu apa salesman kosmetik sih -_-" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan nyengir. "Saya mah multifungsi, bisa jadi apa aja. Mau ga nih, ratu? Lagi murah loh."

"Eumm iya deh,"

"_Sang Ratu dan Sang Pemburu lalu bincang-bincang soal eyeliner dan akhirnya Ratu menyuruh pemburu datang ke istananya untuk curhat soal kecantikannya yang udah tersaingi sama Snow White. Sang Ratu lalu meminta saran dari Sang Pemburu."_ kata Dio sambil bacain narasi.

"Lha ini kok ceritanya jadi makin aneh ya? Makin melenceng deh" komentar Xiumin. Dio naikin bahu. "Tau deh, yang bikin anak-anak tadi. Dimodif dikit katanya."

Luhan ngangguk-ngangguk. "Eummm…kalo gitu tabah aja, mungkin takdir."

Baekhyun sweatdrop. "Cuma tabah? GAK LAH YAW! Kuperintahkan kau membunuh Snow White SEKARANG JUGA!"

**"TENENGGG!" **backsound Chen.

Luhan naikin alis. "Apa? Ngebunuh Snow White, ratu? Apa ga akan ngelanggar HAM? Ga akan masuk penjara gue?"

"Namanya juga dongeng -_- mau apa kaga? GA NGANGGUK, BARBEL MELAYANG!"

"Emmm mau deh. Daripada muka gue penyek." kata Luhan.

Baekhyun senyum jahat. "Bagus! Kalo gitu, bunuh dia gimanapun caranya! Mau ditubles, ditusuk, diiris, ato digimanain juga boleh!"

"Kejem amat :( ditelantarin di hutan aja ya? Biar disergap harimau ato macan gitu," tanya Luhan. Baekhyun ngangguk. "Em…boleh aja sih."

"Anjir bejat amat kalian! Mau bunuh gue aja gitu amat!" gumam Kai dibelakang Dio sambil ngebrigidig. Dio nepok-nepok pundak Kai. "Tabah tabah. Ayo sekarang kesana, giliran kamu, Kai."

"Oke :S"

Kai lalu masuk ke scene. Dio mulai narasi. _"Sang Pemburu lalu menghampiri Snow White yang tengah menimba air di sumur. "_

"Snow Whiiiite~" panggil Luhan. Kai yang lagi [pura-pura] nimba air ngelirik ke dia. "Ada apa, Mas Pemburu?"

"Temenin Shopping yuuuuk, aku mau ke toko Sophie Martin yang ada di kerajaan sebelah~ Tapi ga ada temen buat kesana, apalagi ngelintasin hutan." pinta Luhan dengan nada imut. "Mau enggaaaak?"

Luhan lalu nge-wink ke Kai.

Wink

WINK.

"Lama lama gue ngerasa dia itu sales centil daripada pemburu -_-" pikir Kai.

Sementara itu, Sehun naik pitam ngeliat Luhan nge-wink ke namja lain. "WOY APA MATHALAH LO! KENAPA LO BITHA DAPET WINK-NYA LUHAN! GUE JEBLOSIN THUMUR LO!"

Chen nahan Sehun biar ga ngamuk. Tapi Chen punya gagasan baru. "Iya juga ya! Kenapa ga dijeblosin sumur aja tuh si Snow White, biar praktis ceritanya?"

Kris naplok Chen. "Kalo Snow White dijeblosin sumur terus mati, ceritanya ga bakalan kayak gini! Kalo Snow White dijeblosin sumur terus mati, dia bisa jadi sadako! Terus dia ngerayap keluar dari sumur, ngegentayangin emak tirinya, terus…"

"Terus ceritanya pun nyeleneh jadi film horror Indonesia ~_~" gumam Tao. Kris ngangguk-ngangguk. "Tapi sebenernya ini juga udah nyeleneh. Ayo lanjut!"

Kai yang sekarang jadi Snow White ngangguk setuju. "Emm oke gue temenin ngelintasin hutan."

Luhan dan Kai lalu [pura-puranya] berjalan ngelewatin hutan. Hutannya serem gitu. Soalnya Chen dkk nambahin efek lolongan guguk ato serigala dan suara lain. Ada juga efek dingin dari kipas angin yang dinyalain Chanyeol.

"Nah, disini gue tinggalin si Snow White!" gumam Luhan pelan. Dia terus berhenti. "Aduh sepatu gueee! Ilang sebelaaaaah! Kayaknya jatoh di tengah jalan deh!" serunya alibi.

Kai berhenti jalan. "Kenapa, Pemburu?"

"Gadenger apa? Tadi kan gue bilang sebelah sepatu gue lepas di tengah jalan kayaknya! Tunggu ya gue balik lagi buat bawa sepatu, elo jalan aja duluan ntar gue nyusul! Dadah!" seru Luhan sambil loncat-loncat satu kaki soalnya yang satu lagi telanjang kaki.

Dio kembali baca narasi. "_Lalu, sang Pemburu meninggalkan Snow White di tengah hutan belantara yang kelam sendirian. Sang Pemburu kembali ke kerajaan, sementara Snow White bingung mencari jalan pulang."_

"Waduh, aku terjatuh dan tak bisa baaangkit lagiii…. aku tenggelam, dalam lautan luka dalaaam… AKU TERSESAT DAN TAK TAHU ARAH JALAN PULAAAAANG… tanpa narrator, aku… butiran kejuuu… wah ini pasti ada yang ga beres nih sama si Pemburu. Kayaknya dia sengaja bikin gue kesasar. Muke gile! Gue dikibulin!" sungut Kai.

"Si Kai galau amat ampe nyanyi begituan di tengah hutan, sempet-sempetnya." gumam Lay. Kai lalu lari-lari geje tanpa arah ala film Bollywood.

"Cuih, gue geli liat si Kai gitu-gituaaaan!" kata Tao sambil ngakak. "Berasa gue liat pilem Kuch Kuch Hota Hai gitu LOL"

"Oke-oke, Lalu _Snow White terus berjalan dalam kebingungan di tengah hujan, sampai dia tiba di sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hutan dan memutuskan mampir untuk berteduh._" kata Dio.

"Wah gue tau ini, ini pasti rumah kurcaci." kata Kai sambil nunjuk tenda bahagia(?) warna-warni yang gambarnya ada teletabis, dora, upin ipin dkk.

Ga yakin dah enam kurcaci masuk semua kesana. Mereka kan raksasa—pada kenyataanya.

Kai terus masuk tenda. Tapi keluar lagi sambil teriak teriak ala iklan No Drop **"BOCHOR BOCHOR BOCHORRRRR"**

"APAAN SIH LU KAI, BERISIK AMET!" protes Kris. Kai nunjuk tendanya. "BOCHORR, RUMAH KURCACINYA BOCHOORRRR"

"Lha kan hujannya juga boong-boongan!" kata Dio. Kai nyengir. "Kan bochornya juga boong-boongan. BIAR **GREGET**!"

Krik krik krik

"SENGKLEK LU EMANG! KOPLAKKKK" kata Chen sambil ngakak. Dio ngelus dada sambil istigfar—kok bisaaaa dia segrup ama orang-orang begini. Dia lalu nerusin narasinya. "_Saat berteduh, Snow White lalu bertemu para kurcaci yang baru pulang dari kantor._"

"Anjir sejak kapan kurcacinya kerja kantoraaan?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao melet. "Sejak tadi gue ubah naskahnya! Biar kece kece gituuu lah! Bosen di tambang mulu! Tambang runtuh, mati dah kurcacinya! Kan kantoran kece, bawa laptop, bawa koper…"

"Ini cerita Snow White apa sinetron RCTI aduh ~_~" gumam Xiumin udah pusing banget, ampe masang koyo di jidatnya.

Kris, Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun, Lay, sama Xiumin lalu masuk ke setting bukan dengan kostum kurcaci, tapi pake setelan jas plus kacamata item, ga lupa bawa koper dan pake sepatu pantofel item. Mereka lalu ngeliat Kai yang duduk jongkok di depan [tenda yang purapuranya jadi] rumah mereka itu.

"Siapa lu?" tanya Lay datar. Kai nengok keatas. "Snow White."

"Gue ga percaya elo Snow White. Elo item sih." Kata Kris.

"Gue juga ga percaya kalian kurcaci. Masa kurcaci pake jas." Kata Kai.

Enam kurcaci itu lalu ngeliatin bajunya satu sama lain. "Iya juga sih."

"Ngapain lo disini, Snow White?" tanya Kris. Kai jawab sambil curhat. "Gue ditelantarin di hutan sama pemburu sahabat emak tiri gue. Gue gatau arah jalan pulang, terus ketemu ini rumah deh. Kan hujan, gue ikut neduh masuk. Eh ternyata di dalem bochorrr, jadi gue jongkok aja di teras."

"Bochorr?" tanya Lay. Lay sama Kris lalu nengok kearah Tao, Sehun, sama Chanyeol yang udah lari lari bawa ember, baskom, sama mangkok sambil teriak : **"BOCHOORRRR BOCHOOORRR BOCHOOORRR"**

"-_-"

Semua member lalu istigfar.

.

.

.

_"Para kurcaci lalu memperbolehkan Snow White tinggal di rumah mereka, dan Snow White dengan senang hati membantu mereka menjaga dan membersihkan rumah mereka."_ narasi Dio membahana kembali.

"BUAHHAHAHAHAH! INI BAGIAN FAVORIT GUE!" teriak Lay bahagia. Para kurcaci lalu pasang wajah evil kearah Kai.

"Snow White! Jangan lupa ngepel! Nyapu! LAP AMPE SEMUA KINCLONG CLONG CLONG!" kata Xiumin.

"Snow White! Beresin kasur dan cuci semua sepreinya! Cuci baju, taplak, gorden, keset, lap, SEMUANYA!" kata Tao.

"Thnow White! Mathak yang enak! Jangan pake racun! JANGAN CUMA BIKIN POPMIE!" kata Sehun.

"Snow White! Ganti wallpaper tembok rumah! JANGAN LUPA PASANG KERAMIK DAN GANTI TOILET JONGKOK KITA PAKE TOILET DUDUK!" kata Kris.

"Snow White! BENERIN ATAP RUMAH BIAR GA BOCHORR BOCHORR! JANGAN LUPA PASANG PARABOLA DIATAS GENTENG!" kata Lay penuh rasa balas dendam.

"Snow White! Di rumah yang ada Cuma TV item putih! BELIIN YANG LCD 21 INCH!" kata Chanyeol dengan senyum gigi semua.

Kai cengo.

"ANJIR DENGAN SENANG HATI APANYA! INI MAH PEMAKSAAN! PENGANIAYAAN! GUE JADI SNOW WHITE APA CINDERELLA SIH?!"

Dio hela nafas. Lama-lama prihatin juga sama Kai tercinta. Dio terus ngampirin Kai terus nyium pipinya pelan. "Kamu pasti bisa melakukan semuanya! Semangat! GANBATTE!"

Bersamaan dengan Dio ngomong 'GANBATTE', di belakang berasa ada Mirai Ocha satu kulkas penuh.

"Baiklah, cintaku! KITA PASTI BISA!" seru Kai.

Orang-orang diluar setting sweatdrop.

"Orang rumahnya juga boong-boongan, ya semua kerjanya juga boong-boongan lah. Lebay amat sih ini -_-" kata Baekhyun. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Oke, lanjut yaaa!" Kata Dio. "_Sementara Snow White tinggal di hutan, sang Ratu merasa dirinyalah yang menjadi paling cantik kembali. Dia pun bertanya pada cermin ajaibnya._"

"Cermin oh cermin, siapakah yang paling cantik di seluruh kerajaan? Oh pasti gue dong. Snow White kan udah mati MUAHAHAHAHA" kata Baekhyun dengan ketawa antagonis.

Suho sweatdrop.

"Siapa bilang? Snow White masih hidup tuh. Dia tinggal di hutan. Sama kurcaci." kata Suho dengan wajah nyindir expert. Baekhyun ngebalik.

**"UAPUAH?!"**

**"TENENGGGG"**

Chen kerja lagi jadi tukang backsound.

"Snow White kan udah mati!? Aish, si Pemburu itu ga becus! Becusnya jadi agen kosmetik doang! Biar gue sendiri yang ngebunuh Snow White! Gue racunin dia!" kata Baekhyun geram. Menghayati banget itu aktingnya.

Baekhyun lalu ubrak-abrik kulkas buat nyari properti penting—**_Apel_****.**

"WOY DIO, KATANYA ADA APEL DI MARI! MANAA?"tanya Baekhyun. Dio nyamperin. "Gatau tah hyung, kan kemaren ada disono."

Chanyeol nyengir.

"Gue makan kemaren pas tengah malem. Laper."

**krik krik krik**

"JADI INI GIMANA DONG MASA GAPAKE APEL?" kata Baekhyun sambil guling-guling.

Lay nyodorin obat nyamuk bakar spiral Domestos Nomos. "Kasih aja ini. Bilang ini gulali, suruh si Kai makan."

"Dendam amat sih elu sama gue, Xing -_-" ratap Kai.

Akhirnya, setelah rapat mendadak antara berbagai perwakilan daerah(?), diputuskan untuk mengganti apel—mereka menggunakan **MIRAI OCHA!**

Dio nyamber naskah. "Lanjutt! _Maka, Sang Ratu yang ternyata penyihir itu membuat ramuan racun dan menyamar untuk meracuni Snow White. Ia pun pergi ke hutan dimana Snow White tinggal dengan Kurcaci. Para Kurcaci sudah pergi kerja dan Snow White tinggal sendirian di rumah_."

Baekhyun teriak di depan rumah [tenda] kurcaci. "SPADAAAAAA"

"Iye iye aim koming!" teriak Kai. Dia terus ngebuka seleting tenda dan ngeliat Baekhyun. "Mas salesman ya?"

"Iya ini mas mau nawarin barang baru. Teh dalam botol yang enak banget! Namanya Teh Pucuk Harum! Bikin semangat kamu naik ke PUCUKK, PUCUKK, PUCUUUUKK!" seru Baekhyun sambil megang Mirai Ocha di tangan.

Kai sweatdrop.

"…Mirai Ocha kali, bukan pucuk harum." ralat Kai. Baekhyun nyengir. "Oh iya maksudnya Mirai Ocha! Ada tiga rasa, Sakura, Original, sama Madu! Ini Teh yang bikin kamu GANBATTE!"

Kai pasang muka males. "Berapaan? Kalo mahal ogah!"

"Goceng doaaang, kalo belinya di Yomart, beli dua dapet bonus satu gratis! Promosi!" kata Baekhyun.

_*ini berdasarkan fakta pas Mirai Ocha masih promosi. Author menyatakan sebagai pelanggan setia LOL*_

"Kalo belinya di Mas langsung, ga di Yomart?" tanya Kai.

"Kalo belinya di saya sekarang, GRATIS!" seru Baekhyun dengan latar 'SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!' di belakang punggungnya.

Kai blingbling. "GRATIS? OKESIP!"

Dan ga pake susah, Kai nerima itu Mirai Ocha rasa Original terus Baekhyun ngacir cekikikan.

"Waduh haus banget gue, udah diperbudaK sama kurcaci edan ~_~ gue minum aaaah, seger nih kayaknya!"

GLUGUK GLUGUK

Kai minum dengan nikmat. Seteguk, abis sebotol.

Diragukan bahwa Kai adalah kerabat Gajah yang bisa nyedot air segalon sekali sedot.

Dio ngasih isyarat. "_Snow White menerima racun dari penyihir itu yang ia pikir adalah minuman segar. Ia meminumnya lalu ia ambruk di teras tenda._ Ayo Kai, pura-pura pingsan!"

"Iya gue bakal pura-pura ping-"

**JEDAKKKK!**

Tao nendang pinggang Kai.

"AHSFJKHASKFHSKJDHFJSDJFHSKJH DF!"

**BRUKKKK!**

Dan Kai pun ambruk. Sempurna.

"Wushu gue bergunaaaaa!" seru Tao. Xiumin histeris. "ITU TINDAK KEKERASAAAAN!"

"Encok dah gue TT_TT" ratap Kai. Dio nyamperin Kai. "BEBEEEEEEBBBB QAQ GAPAPA KAAAAN?"

Selagi Dio ngolesin balsem dan koyo di pinggang Kai, Chanyeol gantiin baca narasi. "_Snow White ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri bagaikan mati suri dalam waktu yang paaaaaaanjang! Para kurcaci sangat sedih dengan keadaan sang putri._"

Baekhyun nyamperin Chanyeol. "Chanyeol bebeb, kayaknya kurcacinya ga pada sedih deh."

Chanyeol naikin alis. "Emang kenapa?"

Baekhyun lalu nunjuk kearah Lay Xiumin dan kurcaci lain yang lagi dance gangnam style(?) di depan badan Kai yang tengah terkulai lemas gara-gara sakit pinggang.

"JONGIN ENCOK STYLEEEEEE!" seru Lay. "Biasanya elu yang bully kita, Ngong! Kita bales!" kata Lay lagi. Diamini sama Sehun. "Betullllll"

Kai pouting. "Awassss, besok pagi tau-tau headset lu gue cemplungin ke kloset!"

Dio geleng-geleng. "Udah, Lay-hyung. Kasian Kai daritadi terbully :( dia ampe sakit kayak gini. Udah jangan begini lagi gue mohooonnnn!"

"Dio, kita kan Cuma becandaaa…" kata Lay. Kai ngangguk. "Iya Cuma becandaaaa"

"Tapi becaandaannya ekstrim, hueeeeeeee"

Dio pun nangis.

"DIO JANGAN NANGIIIIIISSSS QAQ" seru member-member EXO

"HUWEEEEEEEEE TTATT"

Dio nangis dan Tao yang ngeliat jadi pengen nangis.

"HUWEEEEEE TTATT"

"Aduh Taooo, jangan ikut nangis juga aishh" ratap Kris. "Suhoo, ayo cepet selesai-in ini drama, gue capek iniii"

Suho angguk-angguk. "Oke siap! Gue yang baca narasi aja ya! _Setelah Snow White tertidur dalam waktu yang lama, datanglah seorang Pangeran Tampan dalam rangka __**puskesmas keliling antar kerajaan-**__"_

"EH TUNGGU TUNGGUUUU!" teriak Chen. "Gue datang akhir-akhir ya, gue jadi pangeran ya, TAPI KENAPA DALAM RANGKA PUSKESMAS KELILIIIING?"

"Kan seorang Pangeran emang harus meringankan beban rakyat yang membutuhkan?" tanya Suho balik. Chen nunduk. "Iya sih, tapi…"

"Mau kagak nih main?" tanya Xiumin. Chen ngangguk. "Iya mauu!"

Xiumin senyum. "Chen, gue lebih bahagia elo jadi Pangeran yang bisa nyembuhin orang, daripada jadi Pangeran berkuda putih. Nyawa manusia lebih penting."

"Xiumin…"

"…Chen…"

"UDAH UDAH SETOPPP INI CUMA DONGENG KENAPA BISA PADA LEBAY GINI HERAN DEEEH!" interupsi Baekhyun.

Chen lalu memasuki setting cerita, dia nyamperin Kai yang lagi dikerubungin enam raksasa [yang katanya mah kurcaci] itu. "Pagi mas-mas sekalian, saya Pangeran lagi keliling dalam rangka puskesmas keliling. Ada yang lagi sakit mas?"

"Ntu tuh mas yang lagi tiduran disana, ga bangun-bangun mas." kata Tao. Sehun ngelirik Tao. "Ga bangun gara-gara elo serang pinggangnya pake wuthhu."

"Hehe."

"Nyengir lu."

Chen lalu ngeluarin sesuatu dari koper. "Coba minumin ini!"

Kris bertanya : "Apa itu?"

Chen menjawab : "Strepsils."

**krik krik.**

"ITU KAN BUAT BATUKKK!" protes anak-anak semua. Chen menenangkan mereka. "Ow ow ow selow, kan namanya juga dongeeeng, anggep aja itu obat mujarab buat 1001 penyakit!"

"Kayaknya lebih mujarab kalo elo suapin strepsilsnya dari mulut ke mulut deh~ sana suapin Snow White!" kata Baekhyun sambil ngikik dari luar stage. Chen nunjuk kearah Baekhyun. "Bek, lu kan penyihir Bek. Jangan ngehasut Bek!"

"Kan di pelemnya juga gitu? Dicium kan tuh Snow White?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai langsung bangun dari tidurnya. "GUE GAMAU DICIUM SI CHEN—*KREKKK* ARGGGHHHH PINGGANG GUEEEE!"

Chen lalu nelenin strepsils ke Kai, dia huapin pake tangan ke mulut Kai.

Kai lalu makan permennya.

"…Udah nih gue udah makan," kata Kai sambil ngemut permennya. "Jadi gimana?"

"Pura-pura tidur lagi, terus bangun pas udah ditepok." kata Suho. Kai terus baringan lagi dan Suho baca narasi. "_Setelah sang Pangeran memberi sebuah ciuman pada Snow White dan memberinya obat agar racun dari minuman itu keluar dari tubuh Snow White, Snow White akhirnya bisa bangun kembali_."

"…Pangeran?" tanya Kai sambil ngebuka matanya. Chen senyum. "Iya, ini aku putri. Aku Pangeran Kerajaan sebelah, aku tengah berkeliling dalam rangka…uhuk, puskesmas keliling. Siapakah namamu, putri?"

"N-namaku Snow White…" kata Kai, mulai masuk lagi ke benang merah ceritanya [padahal ceritanya udah mau udahan]. "Apakah engkau yang menyembuhkanku dari racun?"

"Benar, Tuan Putri." Chen lalu melihat botol mirai ocha di deket Kai. "Apa ini yang membuatmu ambruk?"

Lay bisik-bisik ke Kris. "Sebenernya yang bikin Kai ambruk itu wushu nya Tao, bukan Mirai Ochanya. Makanya gue bilang apa, lebih baik pake domestos nomos."

"Ekstrim, Lay -_-" kata Kris.

Kai ngangguk kearah Chen. "…Sepertinya begitu… apa itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Em, sebenarnya Mirai Ocha tidak berbahaya, melainkan itu SANGAT ENAK menurut author. APALAGI KALO DIKASIH GRATIS!"

"Tapi gue dikasih gratis, ceritanya malah jadi mati suri -_-" kata Kai. Chen nelisik botol Mirai Ocha itu kayak detektif. "Kayaknya ini udah ditambah bahan blablablablabla dan ditambah racun blablablablabla, jadi blablablablablabla. Dan ini menyalahi aturan! Ini praktek percobaan pembunuhan! Apa sidik jari pelaku yang memberikan mirai ocha ini pada anda masih ada?" tanya Chen. Kai ngangguk bingung. "Iya meureun?"

Chen lalu berlagak meriksa sidik jari pake HP-nya dan ngebuka GPS. "A-Ha! Pelakunya…. DISANA!" serunya sambil nunjuk Baekhyun. "Bek, pura-pura kaget dong bek!"

Baekhyun pura-pura kaget. "Oh? Oh yaampun aku ketauan. Aku kaget."

Datar amat!

"Kurcaciii! Amankan sang penyihir itu!" kata Chen.

Para kurcaci ga gerak.

"Gue bilang amankan dia!"

"Siapa elu, bisa merintah kita?" kata Kris. Chen gendok. Baekhyun ngerasa kasian dan menyerahkan diri aja. "RibSEU! Ribet Seukali ah! Gue nyerah. Ini borgol tangan gue ~_~"

Luhan sama Dio garuk-garuk kepala. "Bingung deh."

Kertas naskah yang dipegang Dio terus disamber Luhan. "Gue baca ya! Ehem, uhuk uhuk. Lalu, Sang Penyihir dan Pemburu tertangkap atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan. Sang Ratu diketahui bersalah dan tidak bisa kabur meskipun ia seorang ratu. Dan pada akhirnya—**Sang Ratu menikah dengan kurcaci Chanyeol?** WOY INI KOK BEGINI NASKAHNYA?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Baekhyun nyengir sambil gandengan tangan sama Chanyeol. "Gue edit dikit endingnya, gue juga kan mau bahagia terakhirnya. **Gue sama Chanyeol married**! WAKWAKWKAKW"

"GA ADIL! GUE JUGA!" seru Luhan. Dia nulis di akhir naskah. "Lalu, **Si Pemburu juga menikah dengan kurcaci Sehun!**"

Sehun ketawa seneng. "Improvithathi [improvisasi] dikit gapapa kan yaaa, nah kita udah nikah ayo kita bulan maduuu! Mumpung valentine!"

Sehun pun gendong Luhan masuk tenda bahagia.

**SENSOR SENSOR **

"GUE JUGA MAUUU!" seru Xiumin sambil nulis : "**KURCACI XIUMIN NIKAH SAMA PANGERAN."**

Kai gapai-gapai pulpen dan ganti naskahnya jadi : **"SNOW WHITE HIDUP BAHAGIA SAMA NARRATOR."**

Suho ikut-ikutan nulis : **"CERMIN DISIHIR JADI MANUSIA PALING GANTENG DAN NIKAH SAMA KURCACI LAY"**

Lalu, Suho ngasihin pulpen ke Kris. "Kris, lu juga ganti nih!"

Tao senyum senyum, sementara Kris nelen ludah sambil nulis:

**"KURCACI NIKAH SAMA KURCACI"**

"WAKAKAKAKKA GA ADA PERBAIKAN KETURUNANNN AWKAKKW" teriak Luhan nyindir Kris dari dalem tenda. Luhan ngakak. Semuanya ikut ngakak. Kris ngelempar deathglare. Semuanya jadi diem.

"Ancur semua ini dongeng. **DRAMA INI ANCUR**!" teriak Kris.

Hening.

Si Sutradara merangkap kurcaci marah juga toh.

"…Tapi asik juga," lanjut Kris dengan senyum. **KEAJAIBAN, PEMIRSSSAH!**

Semuanya hela nafas lega. Takut kalo Kris marah beneran, soalnya kalo Kris marah gunung aja bisa kebalik.

"Okeeee, tinggal uploaaaad videonya ke yutuuuuub!" seru Suho bahagia.

**"EXO HERE! HAPPY VALENTINE! WE ARE ONEEEEE!"**

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh ini gimana sih cara upload-nya?" tanya Suho sambil ngutak-atik iPad-nya.

"Klik yang 'upload video' hyung." kata Chanyeol. "Yang itu tuh" katanya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang itu"

"MANAA?"

"ANJIR GAPTEK AMAT LU! DASAR MANUSIA GUA PURBAKALA!" omel Chanyeol. Saking marahnya dia, dia mencet-mencet[toel-toel] ngasal iPad yang Suho pegang.

Dan Chanyeol menyentuh opsi…

.

.

.

.

**…DELETE VIDEO.**

.

.

"…"

Chanyeol diem seribu bahasa.

Suho noel-noel dia. "Eh kenapa videonya ilang terus ada tulisan **'VIDEO DELETED'**?"

"Ada apaan?" tanya Kris yang baru nyamperin mereka. Suho nunjuk iPad yang lagi dipegang Chanyeol. "Tadi gue mau upload video drama kita buat valentine, tapi gue ga ngerti dan akhirnya Chanyeol ngutak-atik ampe ada tulisan **'VIDEO DELETED'**. itu apaan sih maksudnya?

Hening.

Mata Kris tiba-tiba semerah darah.

Aura gelap keluar.

Awan mendung menutupi langit.

GULP.

Chanyeol nelen ludah. Dia udah banjir keringet dingin. Mukanya pucet.

"…Park Chanyeol…." panggil Kris pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

**"…MAMPUS LO!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE ****END!**

* * *

**E-YOOOOO WUSSUUUUP! THEHUNGOGREEN DISINIIII!**

**Sebenernya saya ga ngerayain Valentine, tapi yaa berhubung tanggal post nya dket2 valentine, jd gini deh.**

**Special buat para reader : SNOW WHITE VERSI NYELENEH!**

**AMPUNI GUE ATAS SEGALA CERITA YANG UDAH GUE OBRAK ABRIK AMPE BAHASA DAN TATA KELAKUAN PARA MEMBER EXO YANG OOC PISAN!**

**Itu semua Cuma terlintas tiba-tiba di otak gue. **

**Dan gue pengen berbagi imajinasi gue wakawakwk.**

**Maklumi yaaaa**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca ini fic, gue terharu pake pisan –nyusrutin ingus di kaos Kris-. AI LOP YU ALL! KALIAN LUAR BIASSSAAAAAA –gaya Ariel Noah-**

**Kalo udah baca, review ya hehe **

**Disediakan obat maag dan tukak lambung di kotak P3K terdekat setelah membaca ini. Arigatou.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

.

.

"ANCUR UDAH USAHA KITA!"

"UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK, VIDEONYA ILANG!"

"JENIUS AMAT SIH LU PARK OON CHANYEOL!"

"JANGAN SALAHIN GUE! SALAHIN SI SUHO-HYUNG, GARA-GARA DIA GAPTEK!"

"KOK NYALAHIN GUE?"

"PUPUS HARAPANKUUUUU"

"Gue ngerti perasaan Bad Luck Brian sekarang!"

Semua member lagi galau gara-gara video rekaman drama mereka ilang. Salahin si Park 'OON' Chanyeol [nama diberikan oleh Kris].

Iya, semua member galau.

Kecuali Chen.

Chen baru keluar kamar mandi dengan Cuma pake anduk ambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagu ayu tingting. "Sik asik sik asik-"

"APANYA YANG ASIK KOPLAK!" omel Xiumin yang lagi bête. Chen tersentak. "Woyy easy easy! Gue kan Cuma bersenandung! Ini semua kenapa berkabung gini?"

"Ini video rekaman drama kita ilang," isak Dio. "Hueee gimana ini"

Chen naikin alis. Dia terus senyum. "Eh, temen-temen, ngomong-ngomong gue punya-"

"PADAHAL GUE UDAH RELA PAKE HIGH HEELS DAN RELA GAJADI PANGERANNYA DIOO!" ratap Kai.

Chen berusaha ngomong lagi. "Em, kalian, denger dulu, gue-"

"PADAHAL GUE UDAH RELA DIBILANG KURCACI!" isak Sehun.

Chen mencoba peruntungannya lagi. "Hei kalian! gue…."

"ANCUR UDAH KERJA KERAS KITAAAAA! HUWEEEEE!" isak Luhan termehek-mehek ampe air mata bejibun sebaskom.

Chen sweatdrop.

Dia dikacangin dari tadi.

"Hei guys, dengerin dulu! Gue…"

Tao nyamperin Chen. "Udah deh Chen-gege. Sekarang pake baju dulu sana, kan baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Lo juga pasti ngerasa sedih kerja keras kita sia-sia—IYAA GUE JUGA PATAH HATI! Tapi tabah ya gege. Kita semua patah hati dan merasa kecewa gege."

Dan Tao pun menyeret Chen [yang Cuma pake anduk] ke dalem kamarnya.

**BLAM.**

Tao nutup pintu kamar Chen.

Di balik pintu kamar, Chen masih masang muka cengo-heran-herp.

Chen lalu bergumam sendirian…

.

.

**"…Kenapa sih gue dikacangin, padahal daritadi gue mau bilang kalo gue punya KOPIAN VIDEO DRAMA-nya di flashdisk gue. Hhh yaudah kalo ga ada yang mau denger."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_ThehunGoGreen_**

**_14_****_th_****_ February 2013_**

**_Do not copy or plagiarism!_**


End file.
